For the First Time
by Acea Rukojou
Summary: Looking at you,holding my breath, For once in my life,I'm scared to death, I'm taking a chance,letting you inside. I'm feeling alive all over again,As deep as the sky that's under my skin Like being in love, she says. For the first time.SasuSaku Songfic.


AceaRukojou:Ok, here's a little one shot I decided to write as an exercise... And to update my story page a bit... Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. Since it's been so long I've completely forgotten where I was going with Desert Rose... " Anyways, here you go, and I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and the disclaimer... I dont not own Naruto or the song "For the First Time"

I wish... XD

p.s. My first song fic!!!! Woot! -

----

"Come on Sasuke-kun, over here!!!"

The blue haired ninja glanced slightly annoyed at the pink haired girl that was bouncing excitedly next to him.

"Sakura, we have already gone down this way..."

Green orbs slowly looked up the meet his onyx eyes, silently pleading him. With a sigh of resignation, Sasuke nodded, and the girl grabbed his hand. A slight hue of pink tinted his cheeks, as she lead him through the crowded streets.

_We're both looking for something  
That we've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

The overwhelming smells and sounds of the festival was everywhere you turned. From the different booths that were set up along the street, to the laterns that shone brilliantly against the night sky, it was a beautiful sight. To anyone that is, except Sasuke. He was not what one would call an overly social person, and being dragged through crowds was not exactly his idea of a good time. But Sakura had insisted he join her... He looked over at her, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

After he came back to Konoha, nobody had trusted him, or seemed to want him there. Not that he could blame them. A traitor is a traitor afterall. Sakura was one of the ones that was slightly reluctent to let him come back, but not with the same loving arms he had known before he had left. Something had changed in her. She wasn't the obsessive whiny fangirl anymore. She had matured... in more ways then one.

He chuckled to himself. The little cherryblossom, **his** cherryblossom, had blossomed. Now he was smiling, laughing at his corny choice of words. All that time with Orochimaru and searching for Itachi, he couldn't seem to get the pink haired kunoichi out of his mind. He had hoped that when he got back, he and Sakura could...maybe...

But fate could be very cruel, Sasuke knew that all too well. He knew he had hurt her badly, and that he could never take back what he had done that night so long ago. When he got back, she claimed not to have the same feelings for him, that she had matured past her fangirl days. Heck, it took a whole month just to get her to look at him, and a few more weeks just to get her to talk to him. And when she did talk, it was very short and formal. But there were times, especially these past few months, where she seemed to pick up her old habits. Such as adding -kun to the end of his name. He never knew how much he had liked her calling him that until he was just called Uchiha-san. Ouch, that had hurt.

His thoughts were interupted by a rather hard jab in the ribs.

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a slight giggle as she waved her hand in front of his face. They were standing at the eadge of the festival, the dark forboding streets of Konoha resting beyond that what the laterns could illuminate. "You there?"

Sasuke smirk, and took her hand that had been in his face. He was satisfied to see her face tint a subtle shade of pink, accenting the hair that was held up with intricate hair pins. Even after all these years, she had kept her hair short. He was glad. How on earth that rumor of him liking girls with long hair got started, he'd never know.

"Yeah... I'm here."

Their eyes locked, and Sasuke couldn't remember a time when she looked more radiant. The latern lights shone in her emerald eyes, and hightlighed her white and pink kimono.

_Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.  
_

He took a step towards her, so that there was only a short gap between their lips. Sasuke could hear her gasp in surprise, but was pleased to see that she did not try to step away. Their eyes were still locked on each other, and she looked up at him expectingly.

Sasuke chuckled and took a step back.

"Come on," he said, taking her and and leading her out of the festival, and through the dark streets, that were illuminated only by the moonlight that washed everything in a pale silver light.

"Where are we going?" she asked, doing her best to try and keep up with his hurried steps.

"You'll see..."

There was something in his tone that Sakura didn't understand. Was it mischief? Sasuke never seemed like the mischievous type, but then again he never seemed like the traitorous-leave your village and the girl that would've done anything for you- type either. She watched his form sillouetted by the moonlight. Sasuke had grown a lot teller since their genin days, now standing atleast a head taller then her. Glancing around, she tried to figure out where he was taking her.

His pace slowed as they reached their destination. Letting go of her hand, Sasuke took a few steps a from her, his back to her.

"Sasuke..."

They were standing infront of the old stone bench. The one where she had confronted him all those years ago.

"I never forgot what you told me, Sakura."

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart beat ran eratic.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Sasuke turned to face her, a serious expression etched on his face.

"You said that you loved me and that you'd do anything for me."

_I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Well maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
Can feel for the first time_

_  
_Sakura's lower lip quivered, and she couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"It was along time ago..." she whispered, staring down at her feet.

Sasuke knew he was treading on thin ice here, but he had to know if she still felt the same way.

He took one step towards her, "Do you regret it?"

Her eyes lifted to look at his again, and he could clearly see the trail of tears on her face reflecting in the moonlight.

"Do you ever regret leaving?" she asked, her voice strained. She knew she shouldn't have let him back into her life. It would only result in more heart ache, and she's had enough of that to last the rest of her lifetime.

Sasuke's heart sank with each word that left her lips. She was still mad, but he couldn't blame her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He was risking what he had done to try and patch things up with Sakura. But he had to know...

"Only everyday."

"Did you ever think about us?"

Letting out a sigh, he took another step towards her.

"Only all the time."

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

Sakura brushed away the few tears that had fallen.

"I missed you." she said, her voice hushed and eyes going back to her feet.

_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside._

Sasuke treaded softly until he was standing right in front of her. His right hand came up and lifted her chin gently so her eyes were once again level with his own.

"I missed you too." he whispered softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Then why didn't you come back soo-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt his arms snake around her slender waist.

"I had things to do before I could come back."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as he whispered in her ear, his breath warm on her skin.

"Like kill Itachi?" she asked, an uneasy feeling rising at the pit of her stomach. Sasuke had never mentioned if he had ever succeeeded in killing his psychopath brother.

"Remember what I said on our first day with Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura remained silent for awhile, thinking back on the occassion.

"That you wanted to revive your clan and kill a certain someone." she finally answered.

"If that man was still around... and I tried to revive the clan. He'd be after them..."

He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I left to keep you safe, Sakura."

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

"I know I hurt you before Sakura, but I want to make things right this time."

Her heart was pulsing loudly in her head, and she was left completely speechless... well almost completely.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. All of her young fangirl fantasies had nothing on what was happening right now.

Sure, she hated him for leaving... but she knew that she still wanted him. Wanted him to stay with her and never leave again.

Leaning down and closing the gap, Sasuke brought his lips to hers, sealing their mouths in a blissful kiss. It started soft and gentle, but Sasuke couldn't leave it at that, and took full possession of her mouth, ravaging it with a hunger and passion that completely took her breath away.

They stood there like that for what seemed like eternity, until they finally came up for breath. Sasuke held her close, stroking her soft locks.

"I love you too..." she whispered breathlessly.

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home  
_

"Promise me you won't leave again."

Sasuke tilted his head, and eyed her intently. "I have no reason to leave. Everything I want is right here... I'm home."

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love can feel for the first time  
_

---------

AceaRukojou: SO So so!??!??!! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please submit a review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames if you do not like this pairing... --". Like i said, this was just a random, spur of the moment project. K, well sigh wow, this took awhile to write... I think I'll start a series of one shots using more Lifehouse songs... hmmm. Let me know what you think.

Ja ne! -


End file.
